Quedate por favor
by Saint Lu
Summary: Kanon y Thetis son de mundos diferentes y aunque todo comenzó como un juego de encanto, ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Fic de regalo para Sunrise Spirit.


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo único: Quedate,por favor.**_

Había tomado unas cuantas copas en aquel bar, y aunque había sentido algunas miradas sobre si debido a su entallado vestido negro, ella decidió que no necesitaba de ninguna de ellas, ninguna era tan satisfactoria como la de _aquel hombre_ al que esperaba. Solo aguardaba que el reloj lo trajera hasta ella en esa barra, y aunque ya había perdido la esperanza de que él apareciera como había acordado, ya no le afectaba tanto percibiendo el delicioso calor y ardor que se liberaba en su garganta por el whisky.

Estaba por irse, ya estaba harta de las veces que observaba el reloj .Se levanto de su asiento y al sacar de su fina bolsa un par de billetes para pagar la cuenta, se tenso al sentir una larga mano montada en su cintura, mientras tomaba asiento en un banco a su lado.

—Perdona la tardanza, tuve problemas con el tren y fue difícil escapar del interrogatorio de... _mi hermano._

Tratando de no demostrar su apuro, la rubia le devolvió una mirada fría mientras bebía su trago lentamente—Estaba por irme. De hecho no te espere demasiado, pero las bebidas aquí son deliciosas.

—No importa cuanto digas que no, se que no es así. —respondió el hombre con cierto sarcasmo. Y entonces ella se dio tiempo de observarle, venia con una camisa blanca ligera ideal para el calor de esa noche y pantalones cafés y zapatos a la par, los cuales ella sabia de sobra que era sus favoritos. Pero no importaba como fuera, sencillamente su presencia le revolvía las emociones. Kanon le busco la mano y la tomo para "invitarla" a sentarse de nuevo.

—Vamos acompáñame con una copa mas y después vete, _si quieres_. ¿Ya estoy aquí ,no?

La mujer dudo unos instantes y tras ver su copa a medio beber, se sentó resignada al antojo del marino, que sonrió al estar complacido.

—Me iré cuando termine mi copa.

Y que ingenua fue, porque tras escuchar su divina conversación por la que tanto espero, la cantidad de veces que la había hecho reír involuntariamente con su ironía y las que había perdido el hilo dela conversación al disiparse en sus ojos, la hizo quedarse mas que una copa, bebiéndose una botella entera a su lado-.

Ambos salieron del bar sintiendo el abrasivo y seductor calor que se esparcía por toda la iluminada ciudad. Al iniciar su camino, ella se atrevió a enredar sus dedos en la tosca mano del hombre que se dejaba hacer a su merced, sonriendo desfachatado al avanzar con algunas miradas curiosas y otras tantas envidiosas por la mujer que lo custodiaba, tanto ella desenvolvía codicia de tenerlo tan cerca_, tan suyo, como antes._

Equilibrándose uno al otro en la senda a la luz de la luna con el agarre de su mano, ambos llegaron hasta un hostal. Entraron a un edificio con múltiples habitaciones y una alberca en su interior. Con la llave de habitación en mano, ambos caminaron deseosos hasta ella comiéndose a besos en cada parada desolada, sin embargo, el geminiano se detuvo inesperadamente al ver la alberca y al tener entrelazada su mano con la de la sirena, la jalo sutilmente hacia si, enfrentándola.

—Thetis...—musito seductor el peliazul— ¿así eres cuando bebes, digo, si te hubiera bebido contigo antes, hubiera sido mas fácil hacerte mía?

—Mira quien lo dice...—ironizo la rubia alzando su ceja—" el señor sobrio". Y no estoy bebida, lo que hago ahora es porque _lo deseo,_ nada más. Yo solo te deseo y _tú a mi,_ nada más que _placer,_ como lo acordamos la primera vez—enfatizo con una certeza desbordante la rubia.

Y aunque la sirena hablaba con seguridad, siempre aguardaba un ápice de esperanza de que el marino alguna vez le entregara su corazón, pues desde que aquel juego comenzó en los pilares de Poseidón, ella había caído como tonta en las palabras al oído y ambición del dragón del mar.

En un arrebato, el marino la condujo seductivamente hasta el borde de la alberca, soltando su agarre y coloco un dedo en su hombro, dejándola caer en la piscina. El peliazul se carcajeo sentándose en un camastro cercano mientras esperaba a que la fastidiada sirena saliera de ahí. La mujer se alzo a la superficie, con sus ojos llenos de una mezcla de indignación y reproche. _¿Que carajos le pasaba en la cabeza al idiota para hacerle pasar tan malas jugadas? ,_ se pregunto.

—Y dices que no estabas borracha. —hablo divertido el marino—Si no lo hubieras estado bebida, hubieras podido darte cuenta de mis movimientos. Sonrió irónico al ver el aspecto de la sirena de cabellos chorreantes nadando hacia la orilla, y arrepentido, se levanto hacia la alberca y le extendió su mano.

—Vamos, toma mi mano, te ayudare a salir.

La mujer le enfrento con su indignación y en un impulso, le jalo al hombre hasta la profundidad de la alberca. El santo cayó hacia el fondo y consecutivamente busco la fina cintura de la dama para alzarle y sentarla en la orilla mientras el lo hacia a la par, con su ropa y cabellos escurriendo.

—Eres un estúpido...—murmuro la rubia enredando su cabello para escurrirlo.

—Si, me lo han dicho pero no me importa—añadió el hombre y se levanto de la orilla, invitando a la dama a seguirlo al cuarto. Ella hizo un mohín de resignación y accedió.

Se adentraron a la habitación sacudiéndose la ropa húmeda y quitándose los zapatos, zapatos que Kanon miro con tristeza al verlos empapados. _Definitivamente eran sus favoritos._

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos de pie al ras de la puerta y se miraron fijamente como si fueran dos desconocidos, pues ella estaba bastante ofendida.

—Ni me mires así, esperare a que seque la ropa y me largo—añadió la rubia irritada mientras intentaba quitarse el vestido, abriendo con dificultad el cierre de su espalda. _Si creía que dormiría con ella después de lo que le hizo, estaba loco._

El santo supo que se había equivocado, pero no lo demostró, ya que en el no estaba el pedir perdón, eso ¡jamás!, pero sabía enmendar sus actos, ese era su perdón, y al ver a la mujer liada con el vestido, se acerco lentamente y le replico:

—_Déjame ayudarte_.

La rubia le rebatió su ayuda, mas el determinado geminiano le deslizo lentamente el cierre a pesar de sus reclamos. Entonces ella se tenso al sentir el cálido aliento del caballero chocando contra su hombro desnudo y cuello. Estaba demasiado cerca, _demasiado_.

La rubia se giro a su espalda, enfrentando al marino y le refuto un seco—Gracias.

El hombre dejo brotar una sonrisa tierna como niño con todos esos mechones azules cayendo en su rostro y le miro con esos bellos zafiros resplandeciendo que la desarmaban por completo.

El marino creyendo que su garganta colapsaría y poniéndose serio, agrego:

—Ya...lo siento.

—Se te va a secar la lengua al decirlo—añadió Thetis arqueando su ceja.

La sirena poco pudo objetar cuando las manos del santo aprisionaron su cintura, apreciando como el delgado vestido aun colgante se ceñía a su cuerpo, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Pronto le descubrió el rostro con su mano libre del flequillo rubio y le sonrió animado ante el vaivén de sus pechos por su respiración inquieta. _Ella habia perdido de nuevo_.

Pronto la apretó a su cuerpo y le deposito un beso delicado y tierno, tal que no parecía que el brusco y arrebatado marino fuera quien la tocase. Cerró sus ojos y continúo rozando sus labios por el blanco cuello haciéndose camino con su nariz, que se extasiaba con su aroma, uno que recordaba muy bien.

Sus ávidas manos subieron por la espalda de la sirena y éste, introdujo sus dedos entre los tirantes del vestido y lo dejo caer, descubriendo gran parte de la piel de la mujer. Ella se dejo llevar por las placenteras caricias que el geminiano le daba, apegado a su cuello mientras ella pasaba sus manos por los hombros de Kanon para sentirlo mas cerca.

Embelesado de su sabor, se separo de ella y sin reclamar más, la alzo hacia su cuerpo para llevarla hacia la cama mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en la hombría del joven, pensando en lo estorbosa que era la ropa restante.

Sin embargo, el marino cambiante como era, decidió prolongar más aquella tortura de caricias y la posiciono contra la pared, soltando sus piernas lánguidamente con su agitado aliento y aunque ella se moría de ansias de besarlo, el no cedió. _Era su turno del disfrute_.

En un hábil movimiento la giro de nuevo, pudiendo disfrutar de su estético dorso. Lentamente removió con un dedo los dorados cabellos que caían en la espalda, inmovilizando sus brazos, presionados contra la fría pared y fue besándole el hombro, descendiendo por la columna hasta que sus manos errantes encontraron la abertura de la ropa interior, dejándola caer mientras el deslizaba por los brazos los tirantes de esta.

Lo sentía tan avivado a sus espaldas, el peliazul presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo y deseando a toda costa que la ropa se desvaneciera. Al tener desnudo el torso, el geminiano la abrazo y acuno sus pechos en cada mano, estimulando la bella piel que se tensaba al frio tacto entre sus dedos mientras continuaba sus besos entre el cuello y oído haciéndola pedir más contacto. Dejo que su garganta liberaba su placer mientras el santo poco a poco perdía la cordura y a veces sonreía cínico por saberse dueño de ello.

Thetis decidió ayudarle estando al borde de las caricias y en un movimiento, detuvo las manos del geminiano y se volteo a verle llevando su ávida boca hasta la de él, extasiada por su deseo, como si estuviera sedienta de él, remontando sus manos hasta los cabellos azulados del hombre y aprisionando su nuca. Kanon cedió ante la impulsividad de la sirena, quien sometía su lengua a voluntad tanto sus manos delgadas alzaban su camisa para disfrutar del esculpido torso del hombre.

Poco a poco encamino sus pasos, envueltos en besos insaciables hasta el borde de la cama donde ella se dejo caer excitada y él aprovecho para despojarse de sus pantalones.

Se posiciono sobre ella como cazador a su presa y con la mirada encendida, aquella que había dejado de lado la ternura y estaba acelerada, examino su desnudez. _Era perfecta para él_,_ como si fuese una diosa, peor aun, una sirena que lo había maldecido para aferrarse a su recuerdo._ Sonrió lascivo ante las mejillas enrojecidas de ella y sus cabellos desparramados por la sábana blanca y fue besando mansamente el cuello, pasando por el busto hasta llegar al perfecto abdomen de la dama.

Alzo su rostro y al verla tan rendida, sus dedos se colaron por la ropa de la dama y comenzaron a vagar suavemente entre sus pliegues, apretando ligeramente su centro de éxtasis y estimulando de forma magistral forjándola a arquearse ante la sensación y revelando su calidez en respuesta. Pronto el canto que ella profesaba para su amante, fue llevando a la locura del deseo al geminiano. _Deseaba hacerla suya y llevarla hasta la locura con él._ Lentamente le despojo de sus ultimas ropas, deleitándose del bello cuerpo de la mujer, bello, de sirena y busco su mirada para hacerle cómplice de su juego.

Se hizo espacio entre sus piernas que se abrazaron a su contorno como prodigaban solo concebirlo con su figura y le dedico una ultima mirada cargada de pasión y delicia, apresando sus manos entre las suyas con la suficiente fuerza para no lastimarla justo a la altura de su rostro.

Lánguidamente cerró sus ojos al introducirse en ella, percibiendo las deliciosas sensaciones que nublaban su juicio; y al estar completamente dentro, sonrió para si, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y llenándose del aroma de _su sirena._

_¿Cómo había sucedido, en que momento ella le había llevado a tanto deseo a su voluntad, en que momento se había quedado en él?_

Contiguamente, el marino comenzó a danzar sobre el cuerpo de la sirena, dejándose llevar a voluntad de la exquisita ola de caricias que amenazaban con volverlo loco a cada segundo. La escucho repetir su nombre en ocasiones, como lo hacia en sus recuerdos de años atrás, jadear extasiada por su goce y haciéndole sentir que su canción encantada era solo de él, como su cuerpo.

Dejo que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo y que su cuerpo bailara al compás de ella, paulatinamente mas arrebatado y violento al concebir el deleite que aquello le producía, escuchando el bombeo de su corazón llegando hasta sus oídos y clamando de vez en cuando. Pronto la sintió temblar bajo si y en medio de una melodía excitante, pronuncio su nombre al sentir su pasmosa marea cálida yaciendo sobre si.

—Kanon...—suspiro envuelta en el deseo, interceptando sus ojos y dejando que sus más íntimos pensamientos salieran a flote— _te amo..._

El geminiano al escucharla, apretó su cuerpo con ímpetu una ultima vez y dejo que su cuerpo se serenara, dejando que la tensión que se acumulo en su columna, descendiera por el cuerpo de ella, dejando parte de si en su cálido interior mientras se embriagaba con una deliciosos espasmos de placer. Sin perder el contacto, el peliazul abrió sus ojos y enfrento su mirada con la absorta de ella. Desconcertado y hasta cierto punto frio, el marino se desvaneció entre las sábanas y se recostó a su lado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo ante la confusión de ella.

_Se maldecía, se maldecía en el momento en que dos palabras acalladas en su garganta habían roto la magia de aquella noche y quizá, harían de ella, la última ocasión de los dos._

El desconcertado geminiano, se había quedado sin palabras. No quería lastimarla y es que a su razón, el solo la lastimaría quedándose a su lado_._

_Tipos como él, no merecían mujeres como ella. _

Ella esperaba que el maldito silencio fuera aplacado por sus desvergonzadas y sátiras palabras del peliazul como siempre lo hacia, mientras jalaba una sábana para cubrir su desnudez. Esperaba que aunque fuera se burlara de lo estúpida que había sido al enamorarse de él, de haber faltado a la promesa de no mezclar sentimientos ó que le dijera que aquella seria la ultima vez, que se había equivocado, pero no había nada, nada mas que un mutismo infernal como respuesta. _Esperaba todo, todo, menos silencio del Dragón marino_.

Se alzo de la cama sin mas, sintiendo que pronto ese nudo en su garganta quebraría su corazón y que se vería realmente patética al llorar frente al hombre que jugaba con ella a voluntad. Buscaría refugio en el baño y sin dudarlo, tomó su vestido mojado del suelo y avanzo lentamente hasta la puerta de éste, mas unas palabras le hicieron detenerse solo unos segundos más:

—No voy a olvidarte Thetis, es lo único que te puedo prometer.

Cerró la puerta silente y se miro al espejo del tocador. Fue entonces que inevitablemente unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas, mientras el verdugo de su cabeza se reía una y otra vez de ella.

El sonido dela puerta fue lo mas crudo que había sentido en su vida el geminiano y entonces reflexiono sobre si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. _Pero ¿acaso en toda su vida había hecho lo correcto?, _se pregunto_. ¿Desde cuando le preocupaba hacer lo correcto ó acaso era por la sirena, porqué carajos se negaba a sentir el éxtasis que ella le provocaba...el alivio, la calma que ella traía con su presencia, porqué?..._

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el sonido de la puerta llego de nuevo a sus oídos y la vio con su atuendo semi-seco a punto de irse, quizá para siempre. Un impulso le hizo levantarse de la cama y ansioso, antes de que girara la perilla hacia la salida, camino con grandes zancadas y le detuvo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada atónita, firme sobre la puerta.

—No te vayas, quédate Thetis..._por favor._

Thetis pasó saliva para no llorar y cerrando sus ojos, pronuncio suavemente— ¿_Hasta cuando va a durar esto, el pretender que no pasa nada, el escondernos del mundo?—_suspiro—Estoy cansada de esto, de solamente ser tu amante de algunas noches y quedarme con este vacio, noche tras noche. Si no vas a entregarme nada, si solo es un juego, entonces déjame ir, _déjame olvidarte._

El santo movió su mirada hacia el techo y tratando de expresar lo que le dolía, susurro—Tu sabes que no es fácil para ninguno de los dos. Tu eres una sirena de Julián y yo...—la sinceridad acaba con él_— yo no soy nada_, pero aun así, quiero pensar que Athena cuenta conmigo, _ahora_. Y no se que puedo ofrecerte, no quiero hacerte daño, _mas _daño. No soy el hombre que merece que lo amen porque es un _idiota _que no comprende esas cosas, —otro golpe de sinceridad, casi sonaba como Saga—pero no quiero perderte. Somos de mundos opuestos y siempre fue así, _lo sabes._

—Entonces no digas nada más, fue bueno conocerte.

El geminiano la giro para enfrentarle ,pues ya le estaba cansando las veces que ella tomaba la perilla y con determinación ardiendo en sus ojos, aclaró—Pero..._yo también, te amo._

Thetis abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras en su boca se dibujaba una perfecta "o", pretendiendo que aquello fuera una alucinación mientras el marino apetecía con sus ojos anhelantes, allegándose a su oído—_quédate, por favor_.

Las manos de Thetis se deslizaron por la puerta entre el silencio y con aquellas palabras erizantes, ella se venció ante el encanto del marino.

_**Fin...**_

_**Espero haberles complacido lindos lectorcitos perdidos por aquí, no saben cuan feliz estoy por este nuevo fic dedicado a Sunrise Spirit, por todo ese cariño que le plasma sus fics,por ser una de mis inspiraciones para animarme a publicar, ya que desde que lei Memorias del corazón y demás ,simplemente decidí quedarme a su lado y quizá ,porque no, hacer un poquito de la magia que ella provoca en sus fics. Ella es como la" caballera"(¿?) dorada de Fanfiction" y yo una simple aprendiz que la mira como Kiki a Mu ,es decir la admiro profundamente haha!**_

_**Sun eres maravillosa ,no solo porque dedicas gran tiempo a tus fics, se nota el esmero y cariño en cada palabra y detalle y enciendes el cosmos en cada lectorcito dejándonos con esa intriga que afortunadamente solo dura unos días y que sabes que en cualquier momento volverás a soñar con sus relatos. Mi bella Delthita, te quiero mucho y aunque nos hemos encontrado pocas veces, es una fortuna tener tu amistad.**_


End file.
